The mysterys of teenage love
by LovezRomance
Summary: [Cinderella Story]Yes i know crappy title.. basicly this story is based on the same kind of concept of a mysterious guy and how perceptions on love can change. It is also based on other movies but mostly Cinderella Story. Please R&R!


A/N This story is based on the same kind of concept of a mysterious guy and how perceptions on love can change. It is also based on other movies but mostly Cinderella Story. You will see the other movies influence as the story continues. Please read and review I know the first chapter is a bit rough around the edges but let me know what you think. xxx

"Goooood morning sunshine!"

Bridget awoke to see Tom standing over her bed with a huge smile on his face. He was taking her on a surprise trip and had been organising it all week. She just didn't realise how early she had to get up for it.

"What time is it?" she said sleepily as she began to climb out of bed.

" 7 o clock! Now get out of bed before I drag you out, we have a lot to do today!"

Tom walked happily out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen as Bridget got up and slowly started dressing. Tom had been her best friend since as long as she could remember. They grew up together and being an only child he was like the brother she never had. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had whiskers drawn on her face "Stupid Tom" she laughed to herself. She brushed her long brown hair, wiped her whiskers off and put on her make up and clothes. Once she was ready she made her way down the stairs to meet him in the kitchen.

" I understand you have a surprise for me but did it have to be at 7am in the morning… on a weekend! You know I like to sleep in Tom!" Bridget said grumpily, still half asleep.

"Yeah I know, that's what makes it more fun. Its called trying new things Bridge!"

"Yeah, new things are great at this time of the morning!" said Bridget, sarcastically.

"Let the days adventures begin!" said Tom while opening the door and pushing Bridget out. They walked down the driveway and to hopped into his car.

"So where exactly are we going?" Bridget asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see" Tom smiled happily as he drove towards main street.

Twenty minutes later with Bridget unaware they had reached their destination the car stopped. She looked up and saw the sign 'Paint Ball'. She turned to Tom who had a huge excited smile on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me, I've heard these things can give you bruises!"

"Its not guns Bridge its water balloons filled with paint! You'll love it. We have to hurry everyone is waiting!" he said hurriedly as she hopped out of the car and dragged her towards the entrance.

"What do you mean everyone?" said Bridget confused and hesitant.

"The first session, we verse other people."

They walked through the entrance and found another eighteen people around their age waiting inside the gates for the session to begin. She saw a few familiar faces from school but mostly people she didn't know. Her and Tom walked up and joined the group just as instructor started speaking.

" Welcome to paintball. For those of you that are experiencing it for the first time you might be wondering what the game is all about. Well basically it's an individual effort and you will be against the other nineteen people you see here today. You will be supplied with a bag of paint balloons and you can collect more at each interval. There will be 15-minute intervals in which we will eliminate four people at a time. In the last 15 minutes we will determine the winner. Well go and get your gear and helmets on and we can begin the game."

Every one began moving off towards the helmets and army print suits.

"Why are we wearing helmets if they're just paint balloons", asked Bridget laughing.

"Hey, it adds to the fun, makes it feel like a real battle", said Tom while laughing even more "Stop complaining!"

Once they had changed and received their paint balloon bags they walked over to the starting point.

"Hey how am I supposed to pick on you with that big ugly helmet on! I can't tell who you are," complained Tom, "that sucks!"

"Oh get over it Tom", laughed Bridget.

"Let the games begin!" yelled the instructor.

Bridget began running in the opposite direction knowing that Tom was planning on hitting her before she got lost in the trees. Just as she thought a paintball went flying past her head and hit the nearest tree. She kept on running and dodging trees and soon realised she had escaped Tom. She found a big tree and sat behind it, looking each side to make sure he wasn't coming, "at least I'll be safe here for a while," she thought to herself.

Just as she started catching her breath she heard running coming towards her. She turned and looked around one side of the tree and no one was there. She went to look around the other side and Tom was sitting next to her.

"Well it seems you found me hey Tommy boy," she laughed.

"Who's Tom" came a voice from under the helmet.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were my friend, he's on a hunt to find me," she laughed.

"Oh ok nah sorry", he laughed, " Who's Tom? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh my god no! He's my best friend were basically brother and sister!" she laughed," so are you going to hit me with your paintballs!"

"No", he laughed, "I'm like you I'm trying to loose my friends, they're ganging up on me to get me out"

He looked around the tree and looked left and right.

"I think its safe to go out now", he laughed, "there's no way your friend Tom or my friends can tell who we are now, everyone looks the same"

Bridget looked at him and tried to figure out what he looked like. Because of the shape of his helmet the only thing visible was his eyes, he had gorgeous bright blue eyes that made her melt. She also had blue eyes but they weren't half as bright and as beautiful as his. She realised that she had paused and was staring at him and quickly spoke. "Umm… yeah we should go back. They're be calling to eliminate four people soon"

"Well it won't be us will it!" he smiled, although she couldn't see his smile she could see the crease under his eyes that showed there was a smile under there. Just as she thought the horn sounded.

"We better get back, come with me and well stand together so that our friends can't spot us. They're expecting us to be alone".

"Okay", replied Bridget "Lets go"

They stood up and began walking back to the starting point side by side.

"So do you do this often?" asked the hidden guy.

"No never, my friend Tom surprised me today, I had no idea what we were doing. How bout you?" she asked in return.

"Me neither, my friends talked me into it, but its turning out good, I get to meet cool new people", he smiled and nudged her. She was embarrassed and began to blush. She was glad the helmet hid her cheeks. "How about once we have to start again we'll go back to the tree so then we will be in the final eight?" he suggested.

"Yeah to bad if someone finds us", laughed Bridget.

"Well then we'll run together, come on I want to be in the final twelve, it's a matter of proving a point, I need to show up my friends and prove I wont get eliminated the first round!"

"I guess it would be funny if I showed up Tom", she laughed, "Okay then".

They got back to the starting point to find the other eight people covered in paint, there was a few that only had one or two hits but they were the only ones with no paint on them at all. Bridget noticed Tom straight away, she knew his stance, realising he probably knew hers she quickly tried to stand differently. She noticed he was still looking at her strangely.

"Do you think they can tell?" said the stranger as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I think Tom can, he's looking at me weird".

He quickly held her hand. "He won't think its you now!" he whispered. She blushed even more than she did before. It wasn't like she'd never held someone's hand before but she'd never had a complete stranger grab her hand and there was something about him that mad her weak at the knees. She didn't know if it was his voice or the way he spoke, but it was something. Four people were eliminated and the horn sounded for the game to continue. Bridget soon found herself being pulled away in the direction of the tree she was previously at by the stranger and they both quickly sat behind it again.

" Are we going to keep doing this?" asked Bridget, " because its gunna get kinda obvious when we have no paint on us for the entire game!" she laughed.

"Nah we'll stop after this round, I just didn't want to be eliminated in the first round", he laughed.

"Well it's still going to be obvious if we go back with no paint the next round"

Then the guy suddenly pulled out a paint balloon and broke it on her head. "There you go, doesn't look obvious now", he laughed.

"Oh really" said Bridget as she pulled out her own balloon and broke it on his head. "You're right, doesn't look obvious now", she laughed, "So we have ten minutes to spare what do you wanna do?" asked Bridget.

"Umm how about we play twenty questions, or however many questions we get up to by the time the horn blows? Get to know each other", he asked.

"Okay", she agreed, "Who goes first?"

"I will. Umm how old are you?" he asked.

"Take a guess and I'll tell you if you are right or wrong" she replied.

"Umm fifty? he laughed.

"Close" she laughed "but your wrong, seventeen"

"Really I would have never guessed", he smiled.

"Ok my question, how old are you?"

"Oh original question there, steal mine", he laughed. "I'm eighteen"

Bridget could feel her hair falling over her eyes and getting stuck in her helmet.

"These helmets are so annoying" she announced as she took it off. She fixed her long brown hair and placed her helmet in her lap. "Okay its your question now", she said to the stranger sitting next to her. But he didn't reply. He just stared at her. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she quickly started feeling her face.

"No" he laughed.

"Well what's wrong, am I that ugly?" she laughed.

"No actually the opposite, your gorgeous!"

Bridget blushed except this time her helmet didn't hide her cheeks.

"Do you model?" he asked.

"Pft no", she laughed.

"You should", he exclaimed as he began to take his own helmet off. Just as he did so a paint ball went flying from behind her and hit the back of her head and splashed on to her face. The guy started laughing and quickly fixed his helmet back up.

"We've been found, quick put your helmet back on," he laughed as he grabbed her hand and they both got up and began to run.

"I told you we'd get busted," she said as she was running. He held on to her hand tightly as they continued running in all directions, hiding behind trees every ten metres. She felt as if there was at least five people aiming at them and she knew they would probably get eliminated next.

The horn sounded again and people aiming at them stopped and began to walk back to the starting point.

"Were definitely going to get eliminated now, look at me I'm covered in paint", she said as she looked down and saw that she was covered in various colours of paint.

"That was my friends that were hitting us. There was about five of us that came, they must have noticed me", he laughed. "But don't worry I'm sure they'll get out to, I looked back and they were covered in paint too."

"Good!" she laughed, "Lets head back we've gotta go get eliminated"

They walked back up to the starting point and joined the rest of the group. Just as she thought her and the mystery guy were both eliminated and so were his friends. She saw Tom get eliminated to so she took her helmet off and walked off towards him.

"Hey I'm just going to go speak to Tom, did you want to come?" she asked.

"Nah I'm going to go see my friends, I'll come back in a sec." He said as he began to walk away.

Once she reached Tom Bridget took her helmet off and smiled at him. "Hey Tom, have a bit of trouble finding me?" she teased. He laughed.

"Where'd you go?" he asked. "And who were you standing with over there, someone from school?"

"I dunno", she replied. "We just both hid from our friends and stuck together".

"You don't even know his name?" he asked in shock.

"Nope", she laughed. "I kinda forgot to ask"

"Well have you seen him around at school?"

"I dunno, didn't see his face", she laughed even more.

"Riiiiight" he replied.

"Hey I'll talk to you about it later, I'm going to go the bathroom and get this paint off my face"

She began walking to the bathroom and took a look around to see if she could spot this mystery guy, but realised she didn't know what he looked like so it was hopeless.

She returned back to Tom soon after leaving.

"All freshened up now are you", laughed Tom. "Umm some guy came up to me and told me to give you this", he said as he handed her a folded piece of paper. "It must have been that guy that you were with"

"What did he look like" she asked while staring at the sheet.

"I dunno blonde hair and I dunno, I didn't take a picture Bridge!"

She laughed and opened the note and it read.

_To my gorgeous hiding buddy lol,_

_It was really good hiding with you today, you're a real cool chick. Sorry I didn't come over and say goodbye but my friends wanted to go and when I came looked over I noticed you weren't there so I wrote this note and gave it to your friend Tom. We should really meet up sometime and continue our game of twenty questions. Heres my email and my number, if you want to catch up send me and email or give me a call _

_Email me at: 876 542_

_Well hopefully I'll speak to you soon_

_Love Me (I'm not telling my name until you tell me yours.)_

"Ooh he thinks you're gorgeous", teased Tom. Bridget punched him.

"Shut up", she smiled.

"So he knows what you look like but you have no idea what he looks like?"

"Nope", she laughed. Tom gave her a weird look.

"You know it's my right as your best friend to know all the details!"

"I'll tell you later okay. Now lets go home"

A/N Next chapter is being written as we speak and will be posted soon. R & R.


End file.
